Movie Night
by BlissfulCacophony
Summary: Nice, simple, fluffy Kirk/Spock


"What is this about, Captain?" inquired Spock as he entered the cargo bay. He had recently been called to meet Kirk here, perhaps to solve a problem, but judging by the large screen and couch facing it, the reason was far less practical.

"Scotty set up a unique treat for the crew, mister Spock," replied Kirk, a bowl of popcorn in his arms. "Now, we can use this screen for watching ancient 20th century movies. It used to be a very popular pastime, you know. I thought since we're in a non-hostile part of space, perhaps you could take some time to watch one with me."

Spock cocked his head mildly at the suggestion, unsure of how to respond to such an invitation. "This seems like a highly impractical choice of recreation, Captain. To sit on a couch and have your full attention turned to a screen on the wall while there are far more efficient uses for your time is–"

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Spock," insisted Kirk, putting his arm around Spock's shoulders. "Relax. Life can't be all work and no play. Just try it out, wont you? Even a Vulcan might get some enjoyment out of it."

Spock glanced skeptically first at the screen, then to Kirk's arms around his shoulders, then to Kirk's face. He retained his look of stony Vulcan stoicism, the only response he knew to Kirk's sly smirk. "Alright, Jim," he replied after some thought. "I will try, if only because it will humor you."

"Great," said Kirk, smiling. He walked to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to him for Spock.

Spock hesitated for a moment, but soon joined him, choosing instead the cushion on the other end of the couch.

Kirk saw this, but didn't say anything, setting the bowl of popcorn between them as a friendly gesture, though it seemed to serve more as a barrier. "Computer, play "Gone with the Wind," he commanded and the screen lit up with the ancient title sequence.

"A story about the 19th century American Civil War. An interesting choice, Captain," remarked Spock.

"It's not a personal favorite of mine, but I thought I might start you off with something you might like." Kirk took a handful of popcorn, nonchalantly popping it into his mouth piece by piece.

"As far as I know, this is a story of romance filled with with much human emotional conflict. It does not seem to me like a film of interest to a Vulcan." Spock glanced at the popcorn, tempted to take a piece himself, but dismissed it as a pointless snack food.

"Yes, but I've always believed that there's a hopeless romantic somewhere in that stoic shell of yours." Kirk smirked slyly and took another enticing handful of popcorn.

Spock could tell, or at least believe he could tell, that the captain was kidding.

For a moment he gave Kirk a scrutinizing look, but his evaluation of what Kirk may have meant was stopped short when his attention was turned again to the salty snack Kirk was popping casually into his mouth. The food did indeed look intriguing. Perhaps if he were to simply taste. He waiting until Kirk wasn't looking, an illogical behavior indeed, and plucked a piece from the bowl, popping it into his mouth. The flavor was good, but short lived, and he figured that alone warranted sampling another. It was on his fourth that Kirk caught him, smirking lightly. Spock then ceased his popcorn sampling, beginning again only when he was sure the captain wasn't paying attention to this more human behavior.

Before him, the movie went on, flashing through famous historical lines and faces, unique to Earth. Spock watched them with empty apathy, incapable, he believed, of feeling anything else, all the while pondering the significance of Kirk inviting him there. Why did he not simply watch the movie by himself? Why had he chosen him as his companion? Why had he chosen the film based on his inferred wishes? From a Vulcan perspective, Spock couldn't quite comprehend the reason. Still, from he knew about the way humans thought he supposed it was because of the relationship he and Kirk shared. They were not simply captain and science officer nor were they simply comrades. Their bond was closer than that.

"Actually, I could see why one would find this activity enjoyable," commented Spock, staring at the screen and pulling the bowl of popcorn into his lap, in a simple move removing the barrier between them and hesitantly admitting that he wasn't all cold.

"Not to bad is it?" replied Kirk, his smile as warm and relaxed as ever.

"I agree. I appreciate your inviting me."

"No problem."

"I also must admit that I am honored to be your friend, Jim."

Kirk looked over at him, surprised at the sudden confession. "Well I'm honored to be yours as well, Spock."

Spock leaned back, looking at the screen again. "Do you believe activities such as this are necessary in the strengthening of our friendship?"

For a moment Kirk was caught off guard and concern flashed across his face, but that quickly changed to an assured smile and he leaned back as well. "Spock, our friendship has been and always will be strong. Nothing will change that. We may show that through the challenges we face, but sometimes it's just nice to spend some quality time with the person you care for, even it it's simply a frivolos thing like this."

Spending time. It seemed illogical for such a thing to have such an effect, yet somehow right.

Spock thought about this for a moment before relaxing, comfortable to be with his friend. "Indeed Jim. Indeed."

~Fin~


End file.
